Strange Happenings in the Glee Club
by rusticsky
Summary: Rachel Berry is a senior at McKinley high, and so is Galinda Upland, and Amy Pond. When the Glee club needs new members, Rachel and the Glee club advertise to the school through song. Galinda and Amy might just join, along with several other characters. Includes Wicked characters, Doctor Who characters, Warriors OCs, and of course GLEE! And that's what you missed on Glee!
1. Pilot

**Before you read this, there are a few things you need to know.  
This is a Wicked, Glee, Warriors, and Doctor Who crossover. But you don't really need to know every single fandom to enjoy the story. The Warriors characters aren't even really warriors, they're just my warriors OCs as humans. Now, Galinda and Elphaba are in it, and they do have a friendship story and Fiyero drama. There is some timey-wimey business with the Pond family. But it all centers on them and their experiences in the Glee club.  
It's really fun to write, and I promise the next chapter is a bit longer than this one. This one's short, just because it's my sort of pilot chapter.  
Enough of me rambling on.  
Enjoy this bizarre crossover!**

 **Chapter One**

Rachel was exhausted from the night before. She'd stayed up really late texting on the Glee club group chat. Kurt'd been spamming with Blaine, and her recent new friend Galinda was texting her and Elphaba on a group chat relationship drama. It'd been pretty crazy. But she'd go to school that day with a smile on her face, as normal, and pray that she didn't forget about any tests.

She got to school. The day went by quickly, and it wasn't long before she found herself in the Glee club classroom. She sat down in her designated seat, and stayed silent. She didn't feel like talking, she was just ready for Glee to start.

Mr. Shue walked into the classroom, and Rachel was suddenly super excited. She always looked forward to Glee club. And she looked around. The normal piano was replaced with a purple painted, upright one.

"Alright, guys, let's get started," Mr. Shue said.

"Is no one going to point out how Quinn and Lauren are missing?" Tina said, worriedly.

"I tried to get Lauren to come back," Puck said, rolling his eyes, "she said it was uncool, after Rachel and Finn's 'kiss that missed.'" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"We've apologized a hundred million times!" she argued. Mercedes spoke up, to stop the arguing.

"Mr. Shue, the point is no one's going to join," she said.

"Well, maybe I've got something that will make them," Mr. Shue said. "You see this piano? I'd like to introduce the purple piano project!" He signaled to Brad the piano guy, cuing a song. Mr. Shue started to sing Don't Stop Believing, for the thousandth time. Everyone rolled their eyes and sighed through the entire song. Journey was dead. "A rich guy donated them to promote the arts. Everytime you see one of these you have to perform a number, no matter where you are!"

"Mr. Shue, surely not _every_ time?" Rachel asked, a bit nervous of the answer.

"Yep, every time," he replied, "and that applies to all of you. Now get out there, and make some music!"

Rachel and Finn walked out of Glee club, a bit uncomfortably. Rachel looked up at Finn, panicked, "They hate us, Finn!"

"They're just mad, Rach! They don't hate us. They'll get over it when we win Nationals this year," Finn said, trying to be optimistic. "Look, it was worth it, right?" She nodded, hesitantly. "Then forget about it and just look forward to this year."

~ Meanwhile ~

"So you're the new staff?" Mr. Shue asked, "and you're all from Britain? That's awesome, man!" He shook the Eleventh Doctor's hand. "Will Schuester."

"The Eleventh Doctor. My friends call me Eleven," the man said enthusiastically.

"Well if it isn't the Brits, I knew it was time Schuester was going to invite more freaks to his Glee club," Sue Sylvester, in her iconic red track suit, walked into the teacher's lounge with a coffee. "Sue Sylvester, head coach of the Cheerios."

"We're not in his Glee club. I'm the new honors english teacher," the Eleventh Doctor replied, quite surprised at how rude Sue had been. "I'm the Eleventh Doctor."

"Well, you aren't the eleventh, that's for sure," Sue mumbled.

"That's great. That's just… great!" the Eleventh Doctor said, annoyed to death.

~ Later on... ~

Galinda was surprised when the Glee club sang and danced a full number outside. She, surrounded by all the popular kids of the school, all turned to watch it. They all dissed it when it was over, but Galinda couldn't help but enjoy it. She loved singing and dancing, and had done it ever since she was a kid, but for popularity reasons she quit. Maybe this time… no, she couldn't. Her popularity would be gone.

She walked through the halls of the school, and once she saw the paper, she marched right up to it, went on her tiptoes, grabbed the pen, and signed her name, with a heart, of course. There weren't any other names on the list, not yet, at least.

She knew exactly what to audition with. An original song, one she'd make up on the spot. She was good at that. And she'd call it… Popular.


	2. Auditions

Amy Pond's alarm clock went off, and she slammed the sleep. She really wanted to sleep. Sleeping sounded good… until she saw the time. She only had an hour, and she had to do a lot. So she scrambled out of bed, changed into her clothes that she'd picked out the night before and gotten her Aunt's "cute" approval, and frantically started to get ready. She didn't even think about breakfast. She grabbed her car keys, said goodbye to her aunt, and hurried over to pick up Mels and Rory.

"You're really late today," Mels said, a bit annoyed. Amy rolled her eyes.

"I'm five minutes late! I just laid in bed too long," Amy replied. They pulled up at Rory's house, and he sat down next to Mels. They arrived at the school, and the three of them hurried to their classes. Amy's first class of the day was Honors English, and she heard there was a new teacher because the old one apparently was fired. She sat down in a seat next to Mels, who was in it even though she despised English (her parents forced her). And then, the teacher walked in.

" _Raggedy man?"_ Amy practically screamed. The teacher was confused. "Er, Doctor?"

"Amelia Pond?" Eleven said, confusedly, "you're in America?"

"So're you!" Amy replied, "you're ten years late! I moved to Lima, Ohio!"

"Excuse us, class," Eleven said, Amy getting out of her chair to go speak with the Doctor in the corner. "Why did you move to Ohio, of all places?"

"It was my aunt's choice!" Amy argued, "she got a job. Things happened. And Mels and Rory moved too, for reasons unknown. But you probably don't know them..."

"And you're in my english class?"

"Apparently!"

"Well, get back to your seat. And pay attention, I'll make it extra hard," the Doctor said. "For you, that is." Amy rolled her eyes, and smiled, going back to her seat.

"You know him?" Mels leaned over and said to her.

"Yeah. That's him. That's the raggedy Doctor."

~ At Lunch ~

Rachel Berry just finished a dramatic number- Love Story by Taylor Swift, one of her favorites. She made the entire cafeteria applaud for her, and she was pretty sure at least five of the kids wanted to sign up. Specifically a lonely girl that looked an awful lot like Rachel's mother, who seemed to clap the hardest.

She walked through the halls, and saw two signatures. Galinda Upland, and Elphaba Thropp. Odd names, she thought. Eh, did it matter?

~ Later that afternoon, Galinda's audition ~

Galinda was nervous as heck. She had to make up a song on the spot. But she could do it, despite how awkward it may end up being. When she walked into the choir room, the entire Glee club sat, waiting for her to sing.

"Hi, I'm Galinda Upland, and I'll be doing an improvised song," Galinda said, happily. Mr. Schuester gave her a weird look.

"Could you just sing a song you already know?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Ok. Uh, piano guy, could you play..." she leaned down and whispered the song in his ear. He nodded. The music began, and Galinda belted out Honey Honey from Mamma Mia, perfectly. The Glee club applauded.

"Fantastic job! Glee club, do you want to discuss this briefly?"

They all nodded, and leaned into a huddle, and a moment later, Rachel Berry said to Galinda, "You're in!" Galinda's face lit up.

"Thank you so much! When do rehearsals start?"

"You can join us for the rest of this one!" Mr. Schuster said, happily. "I believe there's one more audition for today, and we'll see if anyone else signs up."

Another girl walked in, with jet black, silky long hair. She looked alone, she just radiated loneliness. She wore about as tomboyish clothes as anyone could possibly wear. Galinda scowled at her, immediately taking a dislike to her.

"I'm Elphaba Thropp, and I'll be singing Let it Go," the girl said, quietly. The music began, and she sang, but she was nothing special, or so Galinda thought. She had a voice almost too identical to Idina Menzel's. But she got a bigger applause than Galinda, which made Galinda automatically feel a bit jealous.

"You're in!" Rachel said, without hesitation or a Glee club meeting. Galinda puckered her lips, annoyed to death with this newbie. She looked over at the girl, disapprovingly. They prefered that… that _emo_ girl, to her?

Galinda only knew one thing about that girl. She loathed her, with an unadulterated loathing.

 **Hope you enjoyed! I'm going to work on the third chapter as soon as I can. I just didn't want to post this one too quickly, so I waited a day.**


	3. Trouble

**Chapter Three**

Rachel Berry and the Glee club were quick to help the Newbies to the Glee Club, and they in fact got ten more people to join. There was Amy, Rory, and Mels, who were basically an inseparable three. There was a group of six, Willow, Otto, Groden, Dawn, and Braydon. There was a clear love triangle there. And there was Fiyero, who hung around Galinda and Elphaba. There seemed to be some hate between Galinda and Elphaba, but Rachel couldn't understand it. But there was an issue. Rachel's mother, Shelby, was starting a new glee club.

The week passed, and Rachel was so stoked. There were auditions for West Side Story coming up, and her heart was set on getting Maria. She was perfect for the role. Rachel was in the auditorium, with Brad playing warm-ups on the piano.

"La-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah," Rachel sang, and went up the scale. She did about three, when footsteps surprised her. It was Shelby, her mother. Rachel did not expect to see Shelby there, so she felt extremely uncomfortable.

"Your voice sounds beautiful," Shelby said, "it's improved."

Rachel looked at Shelby, "this is a closed rehearsal."

"What song are you auditioning with?"

"That's none of your business, okay? If you've come here to ask me to join your little group, the answer is no. My loyalty is to the New Directions. They're my family and family means something. At least to me," Rachel replied, giving Shelby an uncomfortable look.

"Rachel, like we talked about before, I'm your birthmother," Shelby said, walking closer.

"Okay, but not my mother. I know, okay? I almost had to go to therapy because of you," Rachel said, starting to pick up her sheet music.

"Rachel-"

"Look, I'll be polite, okay? Don't worry. If I see you in the halls, I'll make eye contact and I'll nod. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my rehearsal," Rachel said, putting the sheet music back down.

"Somewhere There's a Place for Us," Shelby said, looking at all the scattered sheet music on the piano.

"I just said there wasn't…" Rachel mumbled.

"I'm talking about the song. I played Maria eighteen times. Somewhere is the perfect audition song for you. You should do it," Shelby said, with a smile.

"Well I _was_ considering it, but it's a very challenging song, so I was just going to do I Feel Pretty, which I'm actually amazing at," Rachel said, grabbing the sheet music for I Feel Pretty.

"You are never going to be a star or get the lead if you play it safe. Try it," Shelby took the music from the piano, and handed it to Brad to play.

 _There's a place for us,_

 _Somewhere a place for us._

 _Peace and quiet and open air_

 _Wait for us_

 _Somewhere._

 _There's a time for us,_

 _Some day a time for us,_

 _Time together with time to spare,_

 _Time to learn, time to care,_

 _Some day!_

 _Somewhere._

 _We'll find a new way of living,_

 _Oh we'll find a way of forgiving_

 _Somewhere..._

 _Somewhere..._

 _There's a place for us,_

 _The time a place for us._

 _Hold my hand and we're halfway there._

 _Hold my hand and I'll take you there_

 _Somehow,_

 _Someday,_

 _Somewhere!_

Shelby had been right. "Thank you," Rachel said, quietly, and Shelby left the room, after a hug between the two. She was ready for her audition.

~ Two Days Later ~

"Galinda, can you tell me the square root of 9482?"

"Is that really necessary?"

"Of course, miss Upland."

"Do people really need to learn square roots?"

"Yes, Galinda. They do," the teacher, Mr. Twelve, said, rolling his eyes. "Square roots are just as important as adding and subtracting, and multiplication."

Galinda rolled her eyes, and got back to her work. The bell rang soon, and girls swarmed around her, all wanting to have a conversation with her. Being the most popular girl at school had its perks- you never were lonely.

"You were awesome standing up to Mr. Twelve," a girl's voice said. Galinda turned, and saw the girl from Glee, Elphaba.

"Thanks," she said, but did not make eye contact. The other girls all chatted away, trying to get her attention, when finally she saw her two best friends, who walked alongside her.

"You trying out for West Side Story?" Ally said, with a pop of her bubblegum.

"Naw. There'd be too much paparazzi at the stage door," Galinda said, before shooing off the other girls. She giggled. "They all think they have a chance at being my friend."

"They're stupid," Christina laughed, "You're far too cool for any of them." Galinda nodded in agreement, but felt a bit bad for the group of girls.

"Anyhoo, I think the cast list came out earlier," Galinda said, "wanna go see it?"

"You can, I ain't going near that theatre thing!" Christina said, and the two walked off. That left Galinda to walk up to the cast list, alone.

Maria was Rachel Berry- well, that was to be expected. Galinda had seen the Glee cast's performances last year and many of them had Rachel Berry singing a solo. Tony was Blaine Anderson, which made her think of all the gay boys who had gotten the straight male lead she had to kiss in middle school. Anita was Santana Lopez, which Galinda could see as fitting. Santana and Galinda had been friends once in freshman year, but had drifted once she joined the Cheerios. Riff was Mike Chang. Galinda took a second to remember who both Riff and Mike Chang were. And whoever Officer Krupke was, that's who Kurt got.

Overall, the cast list made sense. But Galinda thought to herself. There was a Glee club meeting, and she'd have to see the reactions of the kids who didn't get a role. Darn.

~ A few hours later ~

Amy sat in a chair next to Mels and Rory. It was their first Glee club rehearsal, and they were super excited. Once everyone had sat down, Mr. Schue went to the front of the room.

"Is Mercedes sick today…?" Mr. Shue asked, gazing at the students.

"She's decided to join the Troubletones," Rachel said, with annoyance. _Who's the Troubletones?_ Amy wondered.

"Shelby Corcoran's lame group," someone else said, from the back of the room. Amy recognized her as Santana, that one bitchy Cheerio. "I don't know if you've heard, Mr. Schue, but Rachel's mom is stealing our Glee club members."

"That's horrible!" Mr. Schue said, with a strange look at Santana, as if he didn't believe her. "Well, congratulations to our cast of West Side Story!" he applauded, and so did the rest of the room. "And welcome our new Glee members! Amy, Mels, Rory, Willow, Otto, Groden, Dawn, Braden, Galinda, and Elphaba!" There was an applause, and Amy smiled. She was glad to have made it in. But if Mels made it in, maybe they let in everyone who auditioned… She smiled in her head, but also cringed, thinking of how terrible a singer Mels was.

"Well, for this week's challenge I'd like you all to partner up and find a song from a musical you think describes you and your best friend," Mr. Schue said. Mels and Amy were sure to do a duet, but seeing as Mels was such a terrible singer Rory may have been a better choice. Nevertheless, the two partnered up.

"Should we do We Go Together from Grease?" Mels suggested, scrolling through songs on YouTube.

"Sure," Amy agreed, before thinking, _We're going to show that Glee club whose boss._

 **I changed the age rating to T just because of the language. I hope y'all are liking it, this one came out pretty quickly because I have too much time on my hands.**


	4. Friendships

**Here's another chapter. Please R &R! ****Your reviews always make my day, and that's what keeps me writing it. I hope you enjoy Chapter four!**

 **Chapter Four**

Galinda was, much to her disliking, partnered with Elphaba. The two of them despised each other, despite that one kind comment Elphaba gave her in class. They'd decided on First Burn, they split it up as a duet, and it soon came the time to perform it for the Glee club. The club sat politely in their chairs, and Galinda took a deep breath.

 _I saved every letter you wrote me_

 _From the moment I saw you_

 _I knew you were mine_

 _You said you were mine_

 _I thought you were mine_

 _Do you know what Angelica said_

 _When I told her what you'd done?_

 _She said_

 _"You have married an Icarus_

 _He has flown too close to the sun"_

 _Don't take another step in my direction_

 _I can't be trusted around you_

 _Don't think you can talk your way_

 _Into my arms, into my arms_

 _I'm burning the letters you wrote me_

 _You can stand over there if you want_

 _I don't know who you are_

 _I have so much to learn_

 _I'm re-reading your letters_

 _And watching them burn (burn)_

 _I'm watching them burn (burn)_

 _You published the letters she wrote to you_

 _You told the whole world_

 _How you brought this girl into our bed_

 _In clearing your name, you have ruined our lives_

 _Heaven forbid someone whisper_

 _"He's part of some scheme"_

 _Your enemy whispers_

 _So you have to scream_

 _I know about whispers_

 _I see how you look at my sister_

 _Don't_

 _I'm not naive_

 _I have seen women around you_

 _Don't_

 _Think I don't see_

 _How they fall for your charms_

 _All your charms_

 _I'm erasing myself from the narrative_

 _Let future historians wonder how Eliza reacted_

 _When you broke her heart_

 _You have thrown it all away_

 _Stand back, watch it burn_

 _Just watch it all burn_

 _And when the time comes_

 _Explain to the children_

 _The pain and embarrassment_

 _You put their mother through_

 _When will you learn_

 _That they are your legacy?_

 _We are your legacy_

 _If you thought you were mine (mine, mine)_

 _Don't_

Everyone applauded for their performance.

"Fantastic job, guys! But how on Earth does that fit your relationship?" Mr. Schue said, still clapping.

"It's… complicated," Elphaba said, with a hateful glare Galinda's way.

"It's symboliciful," Galinda said.

"That's not a word," Elphaba said, disgusted.

"Yes it is."

They sat down, and awaited the next performance. Amy and Mels did We Go Together from Grease, and Mels' vocals were the most painful Galinda had ever heard. British Rory and… well, Irish Rory, did Sincerely, Me from Dear Evan Hansen, and they both were pretty good. Willow, Gordon, and Otto did Say No To This from Hamilton, and things got really steamy. Dawn and Brayden did Only Us from Dear Evan Hansen. The rest of the Glee club did songs that Galinda could care less about.

~ The Next Day ~

Amy ran into the Doctor on her way to PE and nearly had a heart attack. She forgot that he was a teacher there.

"Hello Amy! Do you have English today?"

"Of course I have English! My classes don't rotate, Doctor!" Amy told him, a bit embarrassed to be seen talking with her teacher.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to get to the locker rooms for P-"

"I'm going to help run the Troubletones."

"You're what?!"

~ Meanwhile ~

"I don't know why you do Glee, Galinda. Everyone in there is about as lame as that emo girl you had to sing with. You should really quit," Ally said to Galinda. Galinda was a bit surprised at Ally's shaming of the Glee club.

"Ally, why would I quit? It's fun, it's fun, so stop saying it's terrible!"

"You're weird, Galinda," Ally said, before walking off to find Christina. Galinda frowned, before continuing to walk through the halls. Galinda walked by Elphaba's locker, and was surprised when Elphaba said hello.

"Why are you talking to me?" Galinda said, judgingly, "I thought we loathe each other."

"We might've, but maybe we can change that. If we're both in Glee we're going to have to get along at some point," Elphaba said.

Galinda awkwardly nodded. "Let's start over." Elphaba nodded. "I'm Galinda Upland. Nice to meet you."

"Elphaba Thropp," Elphaba said, putting out a hand for Galinda to shake. They shook hands, and Galinda walked along the halls, trying to find her class. _Oh, I'm so terrible at remembering things!_ Right, math. She could just follow Elphaba.

She found the class, and sat down, when their teacher revealed that there was a test the next day.

"Darn it! I'm never going to be able to get a hundred percent. I suck at studying!" Galinda mumbled to herself.

"I can help," Elphaba offered. Galinda smiled.

"Thanks."

"My house, eight-thirty, no earlier no later. Be there."

"Where do you live?"

"Girls?" the Scottish teacher said, "am I interrupting something?"

Elphaba told Galinda her address, before turning and shaking her head. "No, Mr. Twelve."

"Good, because we have a lot to learn."

Everyone rolled their eyes.

~ After School ~

Rachel said goodbye to Finn, and headed home, where she was surprised to be greeted by Blaine, who was talking to her dads.

"Oh hey Rachel, I was just wondering if you'd like to practice with me. Your dads said it was alright," Blaine said, with a charming smile.

"Sure," Rachel nodded, "Somewhere work?" Blaine nodded.

"Ok. I'll pull up the music on my phone," Blaine said, pulling out his cell and getting Youtube up as quickly as he could. "There." He pressed play, and the two began to sing. But something about it didn't feel right. Maybe it was the fact that Rachel and Blaine both had never really had… well, Rachel didn't want to go there. But they sang, and they both finished with a smile.

"I think we'll be great," Rachel said, looking up at Blaine with a smile. Blaine nodded.

"The show's going to be great," he smiled, "Anyway, I better get home. Homework." Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, me too," Rachel replied. Blaine left, and Rachel thought to herself, dreadingly, _Blaine and I have no chemistry. What are we going to do?_


	5. Character List

**Okay, well here's the character list of the extras, and where all the extra people are in the social pyramid.**

10 - teacher (physics)  
11 - teacher (honors english)  
12 - teacher (math)  
Rose - student (Cheerio)  
Amy - Student (Cheerio)  
Rory - Student (Nerd that everyone likes)  
Clara - english teacher  
Mels - Student (Rebel)  
Donna - substitute teacher  
Martha - teacher (home ec)  
Willowcreek (Willow) - student (Cheerio)  
Dawnbreeze (Dawn) - student (Nerdy Emo)  
Otterpelt (Otto) - student (Jock, AMERICAN football)  
Birchstorm (Brayden) - student (Cheerio)  
Gorsetail (Gorden) - student (Jock, swimmer)  
Elphie - student (S1 Rachel)  
Glin - student (Popular, and no one is quite as popular as HEEERRR)  
Fiyero - (jock, football)

 **This is probably all I'm going to be posting for today, but chapter five is in the works.**


End file.
